Sunny Baudelaire
' '''Sunny Baudelaire' (pronounced /ˌboʊdəˈlɛər/) is one of the protagonists of Lemony Snicket's novel series A Series of Unfortunate Events. Sunny is the youngest of the three Baudelaire orphans, and is described as an infant through much of the series. Although Sunny cannot walk till the seventh book and largely speaks in an idiosyncratic form of baby talk, she repeatedly demonstrates advanced problem solving skills, motor dexterity, comprehension, moral reasoning, and intelligence. In the film she is portrayed by Kara and Shelby Hoffman. She was actually supposed to be the oldest but that changed when the show came out. Early in the series, Sunny is frequently noted for the size and strength of her teeth. While her siblings, Klaus and Violet, often use their respective talents of reading and inventing to solve their problems, Sunny is required on multiple occasions to use her teeth. As the books progress and Sunny grows out of infancy, she quickly develops an affinity for cooking, which often eclipses her biting in later books. Biography Sunny in the 2004 film.Sunny Baudelaire is a character in all of the Series of Unfortunate Events books. Most of these involve her four large, very sharp teeth and utilization of them. Although Sunny is very young, her cognitive abilities are unusually developed for her age, with her comprehension of their situations generally equaling that of Violet and Klaus. Sunny is very bright (she knows big words and seems to be smarter than most babies) and recently (in The Carnivorous Carnival) showed that she likes cooking. In the 2004 film, Sunny only makes unintelligible sounds and shrieks, which are explained with subtitles. The Bad Beginning Sunny is sitting with Klaus and Violet at Briny Beach when Mr. Poe the banker tells them that Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire have died in a fire. Sunny, Klaus, and Violet, now orphans, are taken in by Count Olaf a villain that has come up with so many terrible schemes to get the Baudelaire fortune. Sunny is locked in a bird cage dangling from Olaf's tower towards the end of the book. Olaf says that if Sunny was let go she may not survive the fall to the ground. This act was made to force Violet to marry Olaf, but she avoids actually marrying him by signing the paper work with her left hand instead of her right. Sunny is released after the fake play ends and Olaf escapes with his troupe. The Reptile Room Sunny and her brother and sister are sent to live with their new guardian, Uncle Monty, a friendly herpetologist whose home includes his beloved palatial Reptile Room. In an effort to protect the children, Uncle Monty intends to take the children to Peru in 10 days. Sunny befriends the Incredibly Deadly Viper ,who hasn't hurt a fly, Uncle Monty's biggest, and seemingly ferocious, snake. Count Olaf comes back disguised as Stephano, Uncle Monty's new "assistant". A few days later, Uncle Monty is found dead in his living room, seemingly bit by the Incredibly Deadly Viper (which is actually quite gentle and benign), when it has, in reality, all been staged by Olaf. The ruse is uncovered when Sunny romps happily with The Incredibly Deadly Viper as if it were a puppy. "Stephano" flees the scene, and Mr. Poe takes them to their next guardian, Aunt Josephine An whistle.The Wide Window The Wide Window Sunny and her siblings are sent to Aunt Josephine. Josephine's husband was eaten by Lachrymose leeches. She has irrational fears of doorknobs, stoves, refrigerators, realtors and the telephone. Later, Captain Sham (Count Olaf) forced Aunt Josephine to fake her own death by jumping out of the Wide Window. Klaus reads a code message found beside the window which, when deciphered, reads 'Curdled Cave'. Aunt joe then swims to Curdled Cave, where she is hiding from Captain Sham (Count Olaf). Sunny, Klaus, and Violet find her in the nick of time. Klaus tells Josephine that there will be realtors coming soon to look at the cave as it is for sale, and convinces her to leave. When they are sailing back to land, Sunny notices a banana peel. The Lachrymose Leeches come and eat their boat because Aunt Josephine had eaten the banana and didn't wait 1 hour before going into the water. That night, Sunny bites Captain Sham's peg leg off to reveal Count Olaf. The Miserable Mill The Baudelaire orphans work at a lumber mill and are paid with coupons and chewing gum.Ultimately, Sunny engages in a teeth-sword fight with Dr. Orwell after the evil doctor hypnotized her brother Klaus. Olaf escapes once again. The Austere Academy Sunny works as a secretary in Vice Principal Nero's office where she is forced to staple papers, while Klaus and Violet are in school .At lunchtime on the first day, they meet mean, nasty, and spoiled Carmelita Spats as well as kind, smart and astute triplets Duncan and Isadora Quagmire, who soon become their best friends. Sunny, Klaus, and Violet experience S.O.R.E. which stands for Special Orphan Running Exercises, in which Olaf makes the orphans run constant laps around the school oval all night long in a plan to tire them out so that they fail their exams. S.O.R.E. is supposedly run by Coach Genghis (Olaf in disguise). Olaf kidnaps Duncan and Isadora. Olaf catches them spying on the Baudelaires during S.O.R.E. at the end of the book. The Ersatz Elevator Sunny and her sister and brother go to live with Jerome and Esme Squalor. Jerome is kind but Esme is not. She's way too obsessed with what's "in" and what's "out." Count Olaf, disguised as Gunther, worked together with evil Esme to try to auction off the Quagmires at the In Auction. Esme pushes Sunny, Klaus and Violet down an empty elevator shaft, and Sunny then uses her teeth to climb back up to get a rope. Sunny, Violet, and Klaus think Isadora and Duncan are hidden in Lot #50, VFD. Later, they find that they are not. Lot #50 is just a bunch of Very Fancy Doilies. The hook-handed man was disguised as the doorman. Isadora and Duncan were really hidden in the red herring that the hook handed man bought and given to Olaf. Olaf and his accomplices escape once again. The Vile Village Sunny, Klaus and Violet live with Hector in the Village of Fowl Devotees. Isadora Quagmire sends couplets with a code that spells out their hiding place in Fowl Fountain by using the first letter in each line. Then Jacques Snicket wanders in to town and is mistaken to be Count Olaf while the real Count Olaf is disguised as Detective Dupin, who frames the Baudelaires for murdering Jacques. Klaus turns 13 when the orphans are in a jail cell. The Quagmire triplets escape in a self-sustaining hot air mobile home with Hector that is designed to never return to the ground. The Hostile Hospital After hiding from the police, the Baudelaire orphans climb aboard the Volunteers Fighting Disease'sV.F.D.van, which carries them to Heimlich HospitalSunny and Klaus disguise themselves as the two white faced women who in turn are disguised as doctors in order to stall Violet's surgery which was actually going to be used to kill her by removing her head by "accident". The Carnivorous Carnival After jumping out of the trunk of Count Olaf's car, Violet and Klaus disguise themselves as a two-headed "freak" and Sunny disguises herself as Chabo the Wolf-Baby in order sneak into a carnival to discover Olaf's next evil plan. In this book, it is revealed that Sunny has an interest and talent in cooking when she adds cinnammon to the hot chocolates Hugo, a hunchback freak, had made for the siblings. At the end of this book, she is captured by Count Olaf and Esme Squalor and taken away. The libraian that is dressed as a fortune teller dies because she gets pushed into the pit of hungry tigers. The Slippery Slope Sunny, still Olaf's prisoner, is forced to cook for oOlaf'stroupe she uses her newly developed cooking skills to create delicious meals, using the frozen food stored in count Olaf's car. Sunny secretly discovers the location of the last safe place and signals to her siblings using Verdant Flammable Devices to smoke salmon, which sends a thick cloud of green smoke in the sky. Klaus and Violet finally rescue her. The Grim Grotto Sunny, Klaus, and Violet met up with Captain Widdershins in the Queequeg, and (along with the captains stepdaughter Fiona) embark on a journey to find the Sugar Bowl. In the process, a few spores from the deadly fungus Medusoid Mycelium infect Sunny, instantly poisoning her. The spores are so deadly that Sunny needs to be quarantined to a diving helmet. However, her siblings discover through research that the antidote is horseradish, and upon finding none in the kitchen of Queequeg, Violet and Klaus ask Sunny what the culinary equivalent is. With Sunny's intelligence in cooking, she managed to utter 'wasabi'. Luckily, they had found some wasabi while they were in the Grotto, and saved her just in time. The Penultimate Peril Sunny disguises herself as a concierge, meeting Vice Principal Nero, Mr. Remora, and Ms. Bass in the progress who appeared in The Austere Academy. She is given a lock, which she uses to lock the laundry door, by Dewey Denouement, so that no one can get to the sugar bowl. She later helps Count Olaf set fire to the hotel, to send a message to their friend Kit Snicket, who later dies in The E Disguises Sunny's disguises include: *Surgeon - The Hostile Hospital *Chabo the Wolf Baby - The Carnivorous Carnival *Scuba Diver(but she is curled up in a diving helmet)- The Grim Grotto *Concierge - The Penultimate Peril Category:The Baudelaires